


I can only hope...

by GrumpyJenn



Category: Where the Wild Things Are - Maurice Sendak
Genre: Tribute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a little tribute...</p></blockquote>





	I can only hope...

I can only hope that somehow, some way...

 

 

 

Maurice Sendak is sailing off through night and day   
and in and out of weeks   
and almost over a year   
to where the wild things are.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little tribute...


End file.
